User talk:Kabilan29
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prehistoric Park Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Boffinboy77 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Would you... Hey Kaliban29! I haven't done much to Prehistoric Park Wiki, even though I created it, so I was wondering if you would like to take ownership and make it your own wiki. If you want to become the owner, just leave your reply on my talkpage. Boffinboy77 08:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll try and do as much as I can. Boffinboy77 16:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) InGenWorker Hello Kabilan29! My favote things are also Primeval, Prehistoric Park and Jurassic Park! From the looks off your profile We have a lot in common! I would be intrested in helping you make the Prehistoric Park Wiki something to be proud off! Like the Jurassic Park wiki! HELP! How do you upload a picture, like in template's? I cant for the life of me figure out how to do it? -InGenWorker Super! If you can, then okay. I love what you've done with the wiki as well. So cool! Boffinboy77 12:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) LOTS OF MORE ARTICLES! I have added lots of new articles and they need photos and information. Could you please help? Boffinboy77 12:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Vworp Vworp Do you like Doctor Who? Boffinboy77 11:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ???? Yeah, I like Primeval. I was wondering if you liked Dr Who, because I also have a Dr Who wiki. if you want to help, here is the website: www.daleksrus.wikia.com Thanks! My laptop is now fixed and though I have some prior commitments in real life, I will try to edit on here as much as possible. :) I have already started working on the menu under the logo, I am going to try and make all areas of the wiki easily accessible. :) ZEM talk to me! 06:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Edits? So sorry! I will try to sign in later after school and upload some screenshots and make some edits! ZEM talk to me! 14:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:ok :) So sorry for not signing on last night, a storm passed through our area before school was out and all the power was out until this morning. I plan on putting some edits in by the end of today. :D ZEM talk to me! 19:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've begun making edits here and I will be making more edits to the Walking With Wikis soon! :D ZEM talk to me! 16:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kabilan Hello Kabilan, You've got yourself a nice wiki. I like Prehistoric Park too! It's nice that ZEM helps you to get good pictures. The other 2 Walking with Dinosaur wiki's don't contain any information about Prehistoric Park. Still, sometimes I wander if it wouldn't be better if you, the guys of the Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki and Walking with Wikis joined forches to make ONE Walking with... wiki that has a community that is large and strong enough.MismeretMonk 11:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Active? Hey Kaliban, I was just wondering if you still edited at this wiki anymore. The place seems pretty quiet around here nowadays. Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 19:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Glad to see that you let me know :) If you're not editing the wiki anymore, I'll happily take admin and buraeucrat rights to keep things running ship-shape around here. Happy trails, Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 21:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again :) Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 21:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC)